


Cat Mother

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick centred BatCat, Dick loves his cat mom, Everybody is old, F/M, Future Fic, Most os characters listed are just mentioned, feel good fic, mentions of Alfred passing :(((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Bruce and Selina finally tie the knot at the twilight of their lives, Dick contemplate the part Selina took in their family since they first met.





	Cat Mother

**Author's Note:**

> The title is really bad this time, I'm sorry.

Dick didn’t know when he started thinking Selina as his surrogate mother.

It was between that time he sprained his shin after a bad fall when he was 11, and she stopped her escape to see if he was ok and stayed with him, telling him silly stories to distract him from the pain until the Batman came (he let her go that time); and when she appeared at his 20 years old birthday party to give him a kiss even though she and Bruce were in a middle of one of their fights. She kissed him full in the mouth, he made her promise she would never do that again, her sparkling laugh reverberated through the whole saloon.

It wasn’t like she replaced his own real mother in his heart. Selina had never told him bedtime stories, nor she gave him lots of hugs or went to his school plays. Yes, that was that one time when he punched Mark Ryan in 7th grade for making fun of him for being adopted, and it was Selina who came to pick him up from the principal’s office. She took him to eat ice cream that evening, Bruce wasn’t as understanding when he got home, nor Alfred when he saw the stains in his shirt and found out he had dessert before dinner but Dick felt grateful nonetheless.

Still, for most of the time, she was the only adult women in his life. Bruce would sometimes date other women for longer than a week, one time even Wonder Woman. Though there was nothing wrong with most of them – because some of them were really weird like Vicky Valle – he was always relieved when it was not a stranger, but Selina who he found wearing Bruce’s shirts laying in the living room sofa watching old movies in the middle of the night when the Batman was patrolling alone and Dick couldn’t sleep.

When he left, it took three entire years until he saw her again. Even when Bruce made him come back to make Dick Grayson appearances at soirees and galas she wasn’t there, and he regretted deeply throwing her absence at Bruce’s face in a middle of a fight to hurt him when they were at the worst point of their relationship. Turned out she was in Italy giving birth to Helena, as they would only find out only ten years after that.

Even so, she was a constant in Dick’s life, and when strangers asked about her, he often explained her relation to him as his guardian’s girlfriend even when she wasn’t with Bruce. And he always wished they would just stop fooling around and make each other an honest man and woman. Jason and Tim agreed with him, when Damian was younger he would be very vocal about his dislike of Selina. Especially after the hard time he had accepting his little sister, even though there was a picture in Bruce’s room of them both sleeping in the very sofa Dick and Selina would share when he was Damian’s age at the time. He knew Alfred would also agree, no one in the world desired more for that day to come, and Dick never wished more some people were immortal as he stood at the place that should be the old butler’s at Selina’s and Bruce’s wedding.

The bride’s hair was as white as her dress, and the groom was pushed to the altar by his oldest grandson, who was also Dick’s oldest grandson, thanks to his daughter terrible choice for spouse.

Dick himself minstructed the ceremony, and at the toast Jason joked that it would be a really low move if Selina tried to run away again since Bruce couldn’t go after her, Bruce replied that he didn’t need to run since he has a flying wheelchair.

It was the most lovely evening, Dick lost the count of the times Kory dried his eyes with a napkin when he didn’t even notice that he was crying and he could swear he saw a tear falling from Bruce’s eye when Helena made her speech. Clark made him laugh so much telling old stories about how grumpy Bruce would get every time Selina wasn’t in the picture that Dick had to get out a bit to get some air.

He found her at the balcony, closed eyes, flute of champagne in her hand, ridiculously giant diamond ring sparkling under the candle light.

‘What are you doing here? You won’t try to run away now, will you? It’s a bit late anyway, he finally did it. He married you.’

Selina gave him her trademark red lipped wicked smile, but now the crinkles around her eyes didn’t disappear when she relaxed.

‘No, kitten, not this time, I’m not leaving.’

‘No cold feet this time?’

‘Oh, I definitely had cold feel earlier, you can ask your wife, I totally asked her to distract Helena as I tried to run away with the silverware.’

Dick snorted.

'What made you stay this time?’

She turned the flute in her fingers.

‘Despite your father’s allegiance of a flying wheelchair, I know he’s too old to chase me… And I want to be here when Mar'i pop the next one, when do you think her and the little bat will close the factory?’

‘As much as I’m thrilled with the prospects of more grandchildren,’ he already had two ‘I really try to not think about Mar'i’s and Damian’s factory.’

She laughed again.

‘I still find this whole story so funny.’

‘It wasn’t as funny when it started, I wanted to kill him.’

‘Oh I remember, he stayed at my house after that night you found out about them.’

‘He was with _you_? Traitor!’

‘He was terrified. You know how he loves you, Dick.’

'Oh, him I forgave after I saw how happy he makes my daughter, it’s you I can’t forgive. I’ve always thought you were on my team.’

‘Darling, you know I love all my kittens equally, but I had to take Damian’s side that time… And you from everyone have no right to complain about someone privileging Damian.’

'Yeah, and what that got me? Treason from my own cat mother.’

She walked toward him, a huge smile on her face, she fixed his cravat.

'If I let you kill him you wouldn’t have such beautiful grandchildren.’

‘The beauty of them is not thanks to him, they all look like Kory.’

They heard a shout and turned in time to see a small golden-skinned little girl run away from a laughing Tim.

‘Do you really think of me like that?’

Her words brought back his attention and Dick looked down at her, Selina was still holding his cravat.

‘Like what?’

'Like your cat mom?’

He caught her hand in his.

'Yes. Does it bother you?’

He smile shone the brightest.

'Even though we’re practically the same age…’

'Absurd! I look older, I even have little grand-babies as we’ve established.’

She him her throaty laugh.

‘Yes, I’m in much a better shape.’

'Always.’

'When I look at you, I still remember that colourful little kitten following the Bat around, how crazy I thought your father was but then I understood… I would want you close too, if you were my son.’

‘I am.’

'Oh darling!’

She hugged him, Dick circled her waist in his arms and inhaled her perfume, the same from when he was a kid, for a moment, time turned back.

Until they were rudely interrupted by Bruce’s throat cleaning noises that sounded exactly like Alfred’s.

'Are you trying to steal my wife, Dick?’

Dick still held her tighter before letting her go.

'You know I could, old man.’

'Go find your own wife, you brat.’

Dick smiled and dipped down to Bruce’s level, he cupped the old man’s head before kissing his forehead.

'Congratulations, dad’

Bruce let go of the grumpy pretence and smiled.

He left feeling so luck he had the chance to see this set of parents of his to get older together, and when he turned back for a last look his heart swelled as he noticed they were holding hands and then that Bruce pulled her to his lap, her laugh echoing again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this self-indulgent thing please comment :)


End file.
